1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a method and apparatus for SSIM-based bit allocation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bit rate affects the video quality. Thus, it is crucial to allocate the effective amount of bits per frame to maintain quality and efficiency/cost. Mean Square Error is still major metric being used in video encoder control and optimization. However, Mean Square Error based encoder is far from perceptual optimization. Even though SSIM (Structural Similarity) index is a good quality metric for subjective video quality assessment and more correlated than Mean Square Error to a human's visual perception, yet, currently, there is no SSIM-based rate and/or distortion models.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and/or apparatus for SSIM-based bit allocation.